WHITE
by Riri Flower Blood
Summary: Jika saja egois dan harga diri yang tinggi tak melingkupi seluruh persepsinya akan kata-kata persuasif, mungkin si pirang akan duduk pada malam ini bersamanya – di hadapannya. Meminum bersama dengan dua gelas penuh coklat hangat – favorit si pirang. Trilogi dari tiga warna beraroma sakral. Warning: Shounen-ai, boy x boy, typo(s). Don't like don't read. Mind to read and review?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sekali lagi terlihat, dia seorang laki-laki berambut malam dan manik yang sama kelamnya terlihat duduk diam di salah satu _court cafe_ sudut gang di tengah kota yang tengah berlangsungnya euforia _christmas eve_. Jendela dunianya menerawang jauh meninggalkan kepulan asap secangkir ekspreso miliknya yang perlahan kehilangan kalor menguar bersama molekul kasat mata sekitaranya.

Pajangan-pajangan natal terlihat seperti memborong pandangan suasana riuh khas tengah kota, kontras akan jalanan di luar mulai terlihat memutih – _pudar_, menyambut natal yang selalu saja berada di musim dingin. Terkadang dia berpikir, kapan musim panas tiba saat terjadi natal? –konyol – mungkin itu yang ada di benaknya. Tapi putih – salju itu mempunyai kenangan tersendiri baginya. Kenangan-kenangan itu berputar penuh di benaknya seperti tremor yang dipantulkan, meninggalkan sisa-sisa _frame_ bergambar dalam bayangan pikirannya yang kosong.

Mengabaikan gesekan-gesekan kakofoni di sekitarnya dan terus menerawang memandang jalanan yang sudah putih sempurna.

Tiga tahun sudah berlalu, tapi rasa itu masih menghinggapinya, dia menghela nafas dan menggerakan tanggan yang saling terkait di depan dadanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa semu dahaganya dengan secangkir –penuh ekspreso dan meminumnya, mengerenyit, tentu saja kualitas rasa yang ia standarkan berkurang. Bukan, bukan salah sang bartender di sudut _court_ hanya saja neuron-neuron pada otaknya tidak bekerja dengan baik. Kejeniusan di atas rata-rata – yang katanya dia miliki itu ternyata kebodohan terbesar yang diasumsikan olehnya. Hanya sampai 3 tahun lalu, hingga saat itu indra perasanya sudah tidak dapat merasakan impuls-impuls syaraf yang berbicara pada otaknya.

Mengabaikan itu semua ia kembali pada posisi nyaman semula, dan perlahan menyenderkan kepalanya ke arah kaca yang tertutup embun nafasnya yang panas.

Fragmen-fragmen ingatan itu berkelebat kembali saat kepalanya kosong, bermanuver cepat seperti inti pusaran angin topan, ia tak menampiknya dan dibiarkan memenuhi seluruh naluri dan mengambil alih pikirannya dalam satu aliran cepat. Cairan itu perlahan menuruni menyapa kulit pucat yang halus miliknya – yang berasal dari matanya. Tak khawatir akan pemandangannya sendiri akan menjadi afeksi, sekat-sekat pada _court_ di sudut-sudutnya yang cukup tinggi cukup untuk menutupi itu.

Sudah berjam-jam dia menunggu di sini. Memenuhi janji katanya, hanya janji yang tak sengaja terucap olehnya atas permintaan si rambut pirang – kekasihnya 4 tahun lalu. Hanya satu kali keduanya memenuhi rentetan perkataan yang mengikat penuh makna itu, bukan _ingkar_ yang menyambung, hanya ketidak mampuan – atau mustahil untuk diwujudkan. Tak ada sofa hangat yang berhadapan dengan satu meja pemisah jarak di antara keduanya, sekarang salah satu sofa itu telah terisi si rambut malam yang menunggu, hanya ada satu yang hangat dan terisi – setelah ditinggal pengunjungnya dan tak akan pernah hangat kembali.

* * *

"_- aku tidak pernah berbohong, aku tidak pernah bisa untuk membencimu dan keluarga-"_

_PLAKK_

_Hening, hanya suara nafas memburu pada keduanya dan isak dari si pirang yang terdengar semu di lorong jembatan penyebrangan di salah satu distrik di kota Tokyo pada tengah malam 22 Desember. _

_Perlahan dan hati-hati sang pirang menyentuh pipinya yang mulai meneteskan liquid kental beraroma karat – akan meninggalkan bekas memar yang tak hilang dalam waktu dekat. Pikirannya kosong, tak menentu, gakuran lusuh – tanpa baju penghangat yang dikenakannya terlihat longgar pada badan kurusnya, sedikit di beberapa spot pada gakuran hitam itu terlihat lebih hitam dari yang lainnya – terutama di bagian dada dan lengan panjangnya menguarkan aroma karat yang berat, wajahnya tak kalah lusuh saat liquid merah itu perlahan turun menyapa sudut bibirnya, terlihat samar bekas cipratan darah – bukan darahnya, diantara hela halus anak-anak rambut dan pipi sebelah kirinya mulai pudar saat si pirang menyekanya. Tetapi kemudian gerakan itu berhenti saat bibir tipis sang rambut malam berucap._

"_Cukup sampai sini, hubungan ini berakhir sampai di sini"_

_Deklarasi itu, dengan tenang tiba-tiba si rambut malam memecahkan hening yang tak berbatas antara keduanya, berbalik dan berjalan berlawanan arah dari hadapan si pirang. Perlahan meninggalkannya dengan suara hentakan halus sepatu dan besi yang ada di bawahnya – saling bergesekan, semakin kecil hingga tak terdengar._

_Menyisakan luka baru yang tak terlihat untuk si pirang, kembali hening dalam sosoknya sendiri berdiri di dalam lorong jembatan penyebrangan, hanya suara deru mesin-mesin mobil yang samar-samar di dengarnya dan tetesan-tetesan bening itu kembali menyapa kulit wajah tannya sambil berlutut memegang erat dadanya yang sesak._

"_Aishiteru yo, Sasuke hontou ni aishiteru..." ucapnya lirih pada angin di hadapannya dan cairan bening itu pun menganak sungai di pipinya._

* * *

25 Desember sesudah tengah malam, tiga tahun setelah kejadian terakhir ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Kekasih yang 2 tahun berada di bawah umurnya.

Masih hangat diingatannya 25 Desember tiga tahun lalu. Menyesap kembali secangkir ekspreso yang terabaikan, mencoba menghilangkan keresahan dan sesak yang kian gigih untuk merobek hatinya.

_Handphone yang berada di sakunya tidak berhenti bergetar, memandang sebentar ke arah anikinya yang tertidur lelap dengan gerakan halus ia keluar dari ruang rawat anikinya yang dirawat dari 3 hari lalu. _

_Mengerenyit pada layar handphonenya, memandang dingin pada tulisan yang tertangkap penglihatannya. Dengan dingin ia mengangkat panggilan itu, hening dan ia terkejut_

"_Sasuke kah? Hahaha-" suara tawa perempuan itu menggema keras di telinganya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara si pirang yang berteriak kencang._

"_Masih ingat? Ini aku, apa kau mau bergabung denganku?" dengan latar suara si penelpon dan si pirang serta teriakan permohonan yang tiada henti diucapkan si pirang. Membangkitkan kepingan-kepingan gambar yang bergerak dalam ingatannya 2 tahun yang lalu, membawanya mengingat tempat itu, di sana para nelangsa korban ataupun tersangka kehidupan berantai yang berujung kematian pada persepsi kenyataannya. Di sudut kota Tokyo, St Konoha._

"_Apa maksudmu" menampik perasaan buruk yang mulai merambat di pikirannya, mencoba mengklarifikasi bahwa ini hanyalah ulah jahil salah seorang kenalannya – tak ada kata teman dalam hidupnya, atau si pirang – yang jika dipikir tak masuk akal._

"_Kau ingin dia menghilang dari kehidupan ini bukan, nah sekarang dengarkanlah! HAHAHA" tawa itu tawa psikopat wanita itu menggema di gendang telinganya dan detik itu kaki-kakinya serasa kaku, teriakan itu, teriakan kesakitan, teriakan yang memanggil namanya, teriakan yang memohon tiada henti, teriakan yang perlahan kehilangan suaranya hingga kemudian tak terdengar apa-apa lagi dari si pirang._

Tersadar dari putaran pendek fragmen dalam ingatannya, jika saat itu ia memutuskan untuk berlari mengejarnya akankah cintanya – yang lebih pantas disebut obsesi itu terselamatkan, tapi sanggupkah di antara spekulasi-spekulasi yang mengelilinya kala itu meretakan pribadinya yang jauh dari kata pendengar untuk segera berlari menghampiri dan menjemput seluruh rasa dahaga cintanya pada si pirang.

Jika saja egois dan harga diri yang tinggi tak melingkupi seluruh persepsinya akan kata-kata persuasif, mungkin si pirang akan duduk pada malam ini bersamanya – di hadapannya. Meminum bersama dengan dua gelas penuh coklat hangat – favorit si pirang.

* * *

END

* * *

_©RiriFlowerBlood, 2013_


End file.
